<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disinfect by muselives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596890">Disinfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives'>muselives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fringe (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia rushes to get Peter back to the lab after he's been infected with a virus while wondering if she also contacted the contagion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disinfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[2021-02-20 author's note] Reposted from LJ. No new edits.</p><p>[original 2012-02-09 author's note]  More spring cleaning! Another 'would be longer' one-shot from 2010 that never got finished, this one's an AU with shambler zombies and runner carriers, Liv and Peter stay to hunt, Walter and Astrid go to Alaska to do research. I'll say my standard spoilers through all seasons but this would be AU to season one or two and doesn't really give away any plot points from that time. Beta courtesy ~chichuri.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't quite catch his breath. There was a lingering blossom of pain from where his head had collided with the wall. In addition to the burn he felt every time he inhaled, his muscles were screaming from their little dash. It was only pride that kept him from toppling over and passing out from exhaustion.</p><p>That and a realization that had hit him about a half-mile back. It gave him the strength to turn on his companion and growl, "Are those my jeans?"</p><p>Olivia looked up at his question then looked down at herself to assess the evidence before giving her answer. Her hands were braced against her knees, fingertips curled slightly into the faded denim. Mud caked about six inches on each leg of the jeans, dirt and entrails spattered elsewhere to varying degrees. On the right thigh a knife had nearly missed its mark and a red line of blood trickled freely between white and blue frayed threads. The jeans sat loosely around her slim waist trying to slip down only to meet their match in their new owner's hips.</p><p>"What's the matter?" she pants and lifts her gaze back to Peter. She catches her breath long enough to add more smoothly, "It's not like you were wearing them."</p><p>Olivia Dunham: sweaty, gritty, splattered with rotted gore from the undead, and still sexy as hell.</p><p>"Give them back," he commanded, advancing on her.</p><p>"Make me," she taunted before she dashed away.</p><p>He chased her into the locker room where she took refuge among the showers. She laughed when he rushed up to her, threw her cupped handful of water onto his face, and let out a startled squeal when his arms wrapped around her waist. He turned his back to the water, letting the highly pressurized stream hit his sore back muscles in a sort of pseudo-massage.</p><p>Meanwhile, Olivia wiggled in his grasp. "Clothes," she prompted, finally breaking free long enough to get her hands on his shirt. He let her yank it up over his head and throw it towards the partition wall. In a few moments, her tank top joined it, hanging dejectedly on the edge before water-weight and gravity dragged it down.</p><p>He was gentler taking her out of her jeans because of her injured leg. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed it lightly, just to make sure it got better.</p><p>"C'mon, all of them," she instructed, hauling him back to his feet so she could help him with his pants and boxers.</p><p>They both stripped naked and fell into the familiar routine. They cataloged each other's wounds, first by chance of infection, then by severity. Olivia had asked Peter to kill her if there was any chance she was infected but his answer had been noncommittal. She never told him what she planned to do if the infection took him from her too; he hoped never to find out.</p><p>Showers after missions was procedure but procedure also implied that survivors should shower alone. Peter had a good idea that the remaining members of the FBI would not be pleased to hear they had taken to disinfecting together. The hell with them was his sentiment, especially when Olivia let out a contented sigh as he massaged her back.</p><p>She was less pleasant while he cleaned and bandaged her wounds. "Ouch," she said in a low voice as he applied antibiotic to the cut on her leg.</p><p>"Well, next time, don't let 'em get so close." He couldn't really chastise her though; it was a testament to their strength that they'd made it this long without dying or getting infected. A scrape here or there wasn't that bad statistically speaking.</p><p>"I believe your ass was the one that got saved today."</p><p>He grinned, knowing it was true. "Thanks for that, by the way."</p><p>Without redressing, they put on their latex gloves and gathered up their clothes. Procedure also called for incineration of all clothing material that might carry the contagion. Peter looked at the wet, balled up jeans Olivia had worn. "I really liked these jeans," he sighed before tossing them in the bin.</p><p>"They were pretty comfortable," Olivia agreed, shutting the lid and hitting the switch.</p><p>They walked together through the complex, hand in hand, naked as Adam and Eve. "You coming up tonight?" Peter asked, jerking his head towards the upper gym that he'd claimed as his room.</p><p>"Maybe," Olivia said, "If you'll let me sleep a little for a change."</p><p>He laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Go get your machete. I'll see you in five."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>